Edge
by Dr. Zimmerman 101
Summary: Magnus is helpless when Kate is taken advantage, Will tries to help her. Magnus hopes they will be able to help one another, when she can not. The beginning of the Edge stories.
1. Fallen

**The tower I describe in this story is 10' square flat stone roof. With a 2x2x2 battlement wall that stands out from it. On top of the battlement wall are 3 teeth 3 teeth and between the teeth on each corner are towers. between first corners and teeth are notches 2x2x2, between next two teeth are notches 2x2x2 and one flag pole on the second stone that Will leans on for balance. It also has on each corner a smaller tower 3x3x6 with a 3x3x3 foot slanted stone carved roof on top of it.  
><strong>

Magnus was sitting in her office chair. 'Damn I better do something before Dr. Zimmerman try's to help Kate. If he tries; their is a good chance he could end up getting hurt.'

But it was already to late, for Kate had already got in the elevator and was going up.

Kate walked off the elevator when the doors opened. She didn't know Will was waiting for her when she got off.

He started walking forward when she got off.

She heard his foot steps behind her and glanced back. "What do you want Will?" She snarled.

"I just want to help you." He said.

She turned on him. "Help? You want to help me? I bet you don't even know what it's like to have others take advantage of you? Then use you for their own pleasure?"

She missed his reaction to her words caused him; or the wince of pain his upper spine scar caused him.

He growled at her. "Yes Kate I know what it's like. You're not the only one to have it happen to them."

She just stood there with her mouth hanging open. Has he turned walked to the elevator push the up button. Then got on the elevator when the door opened, he shut the door went up. Leaving her behind him.

After he left her; she slowly recovered from what he had said. 'What had happen to him?' She thought.

She went to her room, where she changed out of her clothes. Took a hot shower to try to try and wash away the filth. Then dressed an went to find out what happened to him. She hoped someone was willing to speak to her about it.

After his fight with her, he had left and went up to the tower. He got up on to one of the battlements got on the teeth leaned against the flagpole to watch out over the city. As he watched he thought about what happened.

He heard the door to the roof open. Footsteps came walking over to him. They came only to stand up on one of the battlement teeth next to him. Magnus balanced against a small corner tower next to her.

"William?" She said a short time later.

"You knew didn`t you."

"I guessed what might happen and hoped it would not."

"You were trying to protect me. I see that now."

"Yes."

"What happened to her is similar to what the cabal did to me?"

"Yes William. That is why I wanted you to leave her alone. But you had to help her and it opened old wounds. Now she is asking questions about what happened to you?"

He turned to Magnus still holding on to the pole. "Tell the others to send her to me, if I can answer her questions I will. Other wise you may have answer them for me."

Then he turned away from Magnus. Still holding on to the pole to look out over the city.

When the day had passed; he turned to give Magnus a hand down. Then jumped down from his battlement. They walked back to the door, he opened the door for her. They walked back down the stairs to the hallway then elevator pushed the down button for it. When it came and the doors open they got on it and rode down to the office floor. When the doors opened they got off each went to their own office.

'Magnus thought to herself that William was unlikely to get any rest anytime soon.'

Will went to his office and sat down behind his desk. He tried to do his paperwork but couldn`t concentrate, he gave up and went to lay down on his couch.

Kate walked by Wills office door when she heard a him cry out from behind it. She stopped then heard him cry out again. she reached for the door knob opened it.

She saw Will on the couch in the middle of a nightmare. She ran over to Will's side. "Will wake up." And shook him.

He woke. It was Kate and jerk out of her hand only to pushed her back.

"Leave me alone!"

"Will I was only trying help."

He got up off the couch. And walked to the door. "Stay away from me!"

"Will..."

"Go away!" He yelled at her as he left shutting the door behind him.

He left her stunned. She was slow to react. When she opened the door an came after him he no in site. She looked both ways wondering where he went, she gave up and started walking towards Magnus office.

Magnus heard the knocking on her door. Then Kate came in.

"Magnus?" Kate asked.

She sat back from her chair an looked up at her. "Yes Kate."

"Where's William?"

"Why Kate."

"No reason Magnus." She said off-handed.

"Kate?" Magnus gave her long measuring look. Then motioned her to sit down in one the chairs. She picked up the phone, made a call. "Yes bring me a pot of tea and a second cup." Then she hung it up and waited.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, Then the door then it opened. The Big Guy brought in a tea-pot with its two cups. He walked up to a table and set it down, turn around and left the room. She got up walked around her desk approached the couch Kate was sitting on. She sat down but not before pouring each a cup of tea. Than Magnus sat in the chair next to hers.

She noticed that Magnus was staring off into space.

"Magnus! what happened to Will?"

Magnus gave a start. "What."

"What happened?"

Magnus remembered what had happened to Dr. Zimmerman. When cabal had captured him. Then led him helplessly into their work room. They threw him down on the table, told him what they where going to do to him. Then they did started, first the doctor had cut a Y at the base of Williams upper-spine, then the scarab they let loose to take control of Williams body. Then the drugs they gave him to increase his muscle mass by ten times. The pain the scarab caused him so they could control him. "Do you really want know?"

Reveiw


	2. Trying to help

"Yes Magnus!"

"Then listen up." Magnus told her about what had happened to William, before she became a member of the sanctuary.

She listen as Magnus told her. She couldn't believe what had happen to Will. He had truly gone through a nightmare. She thought she was the only one to go through one. But she was wrong.

Shocked she whispered "How do I help him?"

"By having him help you." Then Magnus got up and went back to her desk and sat down, she ignored her after that.

She watched as Magnus sat down behind her desk and knew when to leave.

Magnus her leave, Kate had opened old wounds now Magnus could only hope that Kate could close them also.

He had walked up and down the hallways several times, finally entering the kitchen. He walked over to the cabinet, got a cup out an poured himself a hot cup coffee. Than stopped and put the coffee pot back on the counter, picked his cup went and sat down at the table.

A short time later Kate came into the kitchen, She looked at Will . "Can I have some coffee to?"

"Go ahead." He pointed at the pot.

She went got a cup then picked up the coffee pot poured then put the coffee pot down on the counter, then walked over to the other side of the table, pulled out the chair and sat down across from him.

As he sipped his coffee, he thought. 'Hasn't she made her feelings clear that she doesn't want my help?'

She thought back. 'How am I going to get him to help me now.'

He got up from the table, then went to the sink to rinse out his cup.

Kate panicked. "Will Wait..."

He the rinsed cup out, placed it in the sink. Then placed his hands on the sink and leaned forward. "Why?"

"I need your help."

"What?"

"Help me please."

"When?"

"Tomorrow afternoon." She held her breath.

Will bowed his head; then raised it. "My office." Then he walked out.

'I did it.' She thought. Then she got up rinsed out her cup and put it in the sink then walk out the door after him.

Will wondered. 'Why was she asking for my help? Why did he give his help? Why? Why? Why?'

He just continued to walk down the hall.

'Magnus was right she thought he needed to help her, if only she would let him.' She walked back to the elevator to go back to her room.

**Review**


End file.
